


Our Love

by Paladin_Willa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Pain, SO RUDE, Torture, and it's not really shown, but its old, haggars mean, i guess, just told, like from the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Willa/pseuds/Paladin_Willa
Summary: Before Altea was allied with Diabazaal, they were tentative friends. There were two lovers from them that didn't get the happy ending they deserved. But now the universe can right the wrongs it did for them.





	Our Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShiranaiAtsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiranaiAtsune/gifts).



> So, this is my first Lance/Lotor ship and it is dedicated to the lovely Tumblr user: shiranai-atsune! They asked if they could request this fic and I said yes. So here it is! I hope you enjoy it!! Also, this like, takes place like later on in Voltron, but you know, Shiro didn’t disappear/die, and Lotor didn’t take over the Empire. Like, think season 5 timewise with just none of the angst of Shiro, and the craziness of Lotor’s plan. You understand? Feel free to ask me anything or request anything via the comments,  
> Tumblr: paladinikoe or  
> Twitter: @paladinikoe ! Love, Willa!

Lance sighed sadly as he sat in his room on the castle. The day had been rough with the Galra attacking, negotiations for planet alliances, and coalition meetings. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths focusing his mind. It was late and Lance knew that he should be resting but he’s learned to be functional while sleep deprived. “ _ Ah, Lance. So good to see you. Everything alright? _ ” the familiar and soothing voice called out and Lance smiled.

“Lotor. It’s good to see you again,” Lance said opening his eyes to see the purple skinned, white-haired alien again. Lotor smiled back happily as he leaned forward onto his knees, sitting on what seems to be a bed. “It’s been a long day,” Lance admitted and Lotor looked at Lance tenderly.

“ _ I can imagine. Lot’s of things happening for you, _ ” Lotor said with a nod and smile, hinting toward Lance’s position as a paladin.

“Ya. A lot has happened. What about you?” he asked looking at Lotor gentle smile.

“ _ Could be better. My father still believes the witch, _ ” he said and Lance nodded understanding. When Lance first learned that Lotor was Zarkon’s son, he was furious. But soon got over it as Lotor was not like his father, and that no matter how much he didn’t want it, he couldn’t stop this, force bond, as he and his sister Veronica called it.

When Lance was only 14, he was caught by his sister talking to ‘no one’. He had been talking with Lotor for 2 years then, only at night. It was evening when she came in without knocking. He had tried saying it was an imaginary friend but, she didn’t believe him since he couldn’t lie to save his life. After telling the truth, Veronica was puzzled at why he had a force bond like Rey did in the old Star Wars film. But even though they didn’t understand, Veronica helped keep the rest of his family from finding out.

“Well, Allura told us that Zarkon actually died but came back to life from the overexposure to quintessence. Maybe Haggar is actually Honerva corrupted? If that’s true, then it would explain why Zarkon listens to her,” Lance tried and Lotor’s smile fell.

“ _ I want to disagree with you, but I fear you may be right. My mother may be Haggar, _ ” Lotor said solemnly.

“Well, we may know that, but the rest of the universe doesn't. When we finally get rid of Haggar and Zarkon, you can remember them as they were before and tell their stories. No one can deny the good they did when they were younger, and no quintessence poisoned,” Lance said and Lotor smiled at him again.

“ _ Ya, you’re right. Thank you. I hope we can meet soon, _ ” Lotor admitted and Lance smiled.

“Maybe we can once they’re dead and you take over the Empire,” he said and Lotor nodded his agreement. “How’s the altean colony?” Lance asked and Lotor’s smile grew bigger.

“ _ They are thriving. They still worship me and all, but hopefully they can soon find a planet or someplace to live that isn’t in a time-warped place, _ ” he answered truthfully and Lance nodded.

“Well, if you can make contact we can get them out,” Lance suggested slowly.

“ _ I would love that. But Kolivan doesn’t seem keen on the Paladin’s meeting me. It seems some people have spread hate. _ ”

“Do you think it was from a person from the planet you lived on?” Lance asked softly.

“ _ I don’t think so. The planet liked working with me. With me working beside them, they willingly worked with the Galra. Anything is possible. But I’ll try again. You should get some sleep, _ ” Lotor said softly and Lance smiled softly.

“Ok, but I doubt I’ll get much. It’s still hard,” Lance admitted and Lotor hummed.

“ _ Well, hasn’t Hunk said you could go to him and cuddle if you ever need it? _ ” he asked and Lance nodded.

“He did. I’ll go do that,” Lance said with a smile.

“ _ Goodnight, my love, _ ” Lotor replied and Lance smiled.

“Goodnight…..love,” Lance replied with a smile at Lotor one last time before he closed his eyes again. When he opened them, Lotor was gone, so was his calming presence. Though when thinking back to Lotor’s words ‘ _ my love _ ’, his heartbeat fluttered happily and his smile grew lovesick and dopey. He stood up from his bed and changed into his pj’s that the castle provided and headed over to Hunk who seemed to be waiting for him to arrive. “Hey, Hunk.”

“Hey, Lance. I was hoping you’d come over for cuddling,” Hunk admitted sheepishly and Lance gave a small smile.

“Ya, I was hoping you’d want cuddles too. Have they been easing?” he said sitting beside his best friend on the bed.

“A little. Talking about it and having you here has helped,” he answered and Lance nodded his agreement to the statement.

“Same. Hopefully, we’ll both be able to sleep by ourselves soon.”

A large hand rested on Lance’s shoulder after that statement and the two looked at each other with small smiles. Hunk jerked his head back slightly and they both laid down on the bed before shifting a bit, resulting in Hunk spooning Lance. They normally went into this position as they first discovered it helped them both the first time they cuddled. Hunk seemed to sleep better when holding someone while Lance slept better when someone’s holding him.

********************

Lance yelped as he rolled out of the way of a laser. His back hit a pillar and he peaked a glance around his shield. “I got ambushed. They must know we’re here, Shiro!” Lance called out ducking behind again before prepping his gun. He then rolled out of his protection and shot down all the sentries there and stood up. “Took care of the sentries that ambushed me. What about you team?”

“ _ I think you may be correct, Lance, _ ” Shiro called out with a grunt. The slashing of his arm sounded over the comms. “ _ My hall is clear now too. Update, team, _ ” he demanded and all that they could here was grunts.

“ _ Lance. The distress beacon was a lie. Have your green Paladin go to the control room or go yourself. Just go there and prove that there was no actual beacon, _ ” Lotor’s voice called out, it startled Lance that Lotor was talking to him without him seeing Lotor’s form but he gave it no mind and nodded.

“Alright,” he mumbled. “Shiro, I’m going to check out the beacon. I have a feeling this was a trap,” he replied. He then ran through the halls and made his way to the room that the distress beacon originated from. “There’s no one at or near the beacon, guys. It was a trap!” he shouted over the comms and Shiro gave a grunt at that.

“ _ Alright team. Pull back and get back to your Lion. We’re going to form Voltron and deal with this cruiser, _ ” Shiro ordered and everyone acknowledged. They soon formed Voltron and defeated the single Galra battleship and headed back to the castle. Lance went down Blue’s ramp and pulled his helmet off and shook his head a bit.

“Thank you, Lotor,” he whispered, hoping he would hear.   
“ _ Your welcome, love, _ ” Lotor replied and a smile grew on Lance’s face. He then walked up onto the bridge. Shiro was already at the bridge with Keith when he arrived. Pidge and Hunk soon arrived after him.

“Lance, I’m surprised you realized it was a trap, but good job,” Shiro said and Allura nodded herself with Coran smiling behind her.

“Indeed. Good job, Lance,” she commended. “Good job all of you. You were able to take down that cruiser with no trouble once it appeared. Why don’t you go wash up. After you may relax. But, Pidge, Hunk, do you mind coming back here to help us make an application that will check if the distress beacon is real or not?” she asked and the two nodded excitedly.

“Of course!” Pidge said and the two raced down to get changed quickly. Lance smiled at Allura before heading down to the showers to wash up. After he finished getting clean and was in his normal clothes, he went over to the kitchen and grabbed some goo to eat before heading over to his room.

********************

“ _ I know you’re scared, but it’s an illusion. The witch is tricking you and your team. Ignore her, love _ ,” Lotor’s voice broke through Lance’s consciousness. He opened his eyes and looked up at the scene that he had looked away from. It was Keith and Shiro sneering at him, poised to strike him down. But they weren’t moving. He raised a hand and waved it through it and let out a breath.

“You’re right. They’re just illusions,” Lance commented and scowled angrily as he thought of his team members being tricked by the foul things. “IT’S A TRICK, GUYS! DON’T BELIEVE A THING THEY SAY!” he yelled into the comms. Running from the room he was in, he went into every room he went by and searched for the witch. “COME ONE GUYS! I believe in you, don’t LISTEN TO THEM!” he shouted again.

Over the comms, he heard Shiro grunt as he soon realized himself. He soon entered what appeared to be the bridge and there stood the witch with a scowl painted on her lips. “You figured out my plan? HOW?!” she demanded rushing toward him with a shout. A yelp left Lance as he ducked under her attack and tried countering. Hoping that by engaging she couldn’t continue tricking his friends.

“ _ Come on team! We need to find Lance! _ ” Shiro yelled over and he heard them panting as they ran down halls.

“GAH!” Lance yelled out as Haggar shocked him with her lightning.

“ _ Lance! _ ” multiple voices called out, Lotor’s and Shiro’s being the loudest of them. Lance fell to his knees and gripped his stomach. His muscles twitched from aftershocks and he panted and grunted from the pain. “ _ Lance, what happened? _ ”, “ _ Lance what’s wrong? _ ”, “ _ Love, are you ok? _ ”,  __ “ _ What did she do? _ ” everyone asked their questions but Lance couldn’t answer. Haggar reached out and gently lifted Lance’s head to face her and he growled.

“Well. I wouldn’t do that if I were you. Unless do you like being n pain?” she asked tauntingly with a smile. “I can make arrangments so that you can be in pain for a  _ long time _ ,” she said slowly and Lance whimpered as her claws dug into his cheeks. A ball of purple colored energy grew in her free hand and Lance struggled in her grip with grunts.

“Help, please,” Lance whispered before he started screaming in pain when Haggar put the purple energy ball onto his stomach.

“ _ LANCE!!! _ ” people shouted out. Haggar stopped supporting him as someone came through the door.

“Thank you,” he whispered before finally passing out hearing clashing and thought he saw a flash of Lotor.

********************

Lotor looked down at the floor with a sigh. “Oh, Lance. Please be ok,” he whispered and looked up only to startle at seeing Acxa and Ezor standing there. “Oh, Acxa, Ezor. How long have you been waiting there?” he asked with a smile.

“Um,” Ezor started and looked over at Acxa with a confused look. “Were you talking to someone? We heard shouting,” Ezor replied at last and Lotor looked around, not looking at them in the eyes. “We know you talk to someone. But we’re getting concerned. We never would have asked since it’s your personal business, but that shout. Everything ok?”

Lotor finally looked at them with shock in his eyes. “Yes, I was talking to someone. My lover. We don’t know how but we can talk to each other, when we’re alone we can see each other. But this last time when I heard some bad news, I contacted him to warn him only to find out it was too late. And now he’s not responding. He must be unconscious,” Lotor explained and his two generals went over to him and sat on either side.

“Do you know what happened?” Acxa asked.

“Who is it?” Ezor asked and Acxa glared at her. Lotor smiled and raised a hand.

“It’s fine. It’s the Blue Paladin of Voltron, Lance. And he just went up against Haggar,” he replied and their eyes widened in shock.

“A paladin?” Ezor asked surprised and Lotor nodded.

“Yes, a paladin,” he answered.

“I’m sure he’s fine. You can always ask Kolivan to let you finally go to him,” Acxa suggested and Lotor hummed.

“I can always try again,” Lotor admitted standing up and the two nodded.

********************

A whoosh sounded.

Cold racked up his spin.

His body felt limp, gravity pulled him down.

“Whoa. How do you feel?” a voice asked as arms wrapped around him.

“Nng,” a groan left his cold lips. His teeth started shattering together as he registered the cold.

“Here,” a different voice sounded. A blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He weakly gripped the blanket wrapped around his shoulders and let the person holding him move them. He was on the ground then and he started to open his eyes. Shiro was next to him, rubbing his left hand on Lance’s opposite arm, trying to warm him up. Hunk was kneeling in front of him with a smile.

“How do you feel, Lance?” Allura asked this time crouching beside Hunk.

“Cold,” he answered.

“Well, you were in there for a few days. Your heart……..it was beating so slow. And the magic Haggar used. It was harsh. It seems like the cold is amplified by her magic,” Allura responded and Lance gave a jerky nod at that. “Lance, how did you know Haggar was using illusions?”

“Umm,” Lance looked down at that and bit his lip.

“ _ Lance? Can I see you? _ ” Lotor asked and Lance gave a subtle nod, closing his eyes and opening them. He then looked up slightly to see Lotor’s feet.

“She-she said stuff that were so not you guys!” Lance said suddenly still looking down. “She really failed at being realistic, like damn, you need to work on your acting girl!” he said hoping that would satisfy them.

“ _ They’re suspicious aren’t they? _ ” Lotor asked then.

“Are you sure?” Allura asked and Lance nodded to both of them. “Shiro said they were very convincing.”

“Well, then she must have not worked as hard to trick me then,” he replied huddling more underneath the blanket.

“ _ Why don’t you go back to your room? Then we can speak privately, _ ” he suggested and Lance gave a small nod.

“I’m tired, guys. Is it ok if I go back to my room for some rest?” Lance asked, finally looking up to see them looking concerned, right beside Lotor who sat invisibly in front of them.

“Go ahead,” Allura said and Lance got up and walked from the room, albeit unsteady. “Pidge, do you think you can activate a camera in Lance’s room? I want to make sure nothing wrong,” she said and Pidge nodded with a confused look.

“Sure thing. But what’s wrong?” she asked and Allura looked down with a contemplating look.

“I’m not sure anything is wrong. But I felt something, a bond maybe, like the bond between you and your lions. But it wasn’t that. It felt like it was coming from a different planet,” she answered and the team looked at her confused.

“How?” Shiro asked.

“My father told me how two lovers can have a bond so that they can talk. There’s a story from long ago. About star-crossed lovers. Before the Alteans and Galrans were allies, they fought like any other planets. The soldier of Daibazaal, Lotor fell in love with an Altean diplomat, Lance. At the time, my father and Daibazaal’s emperor were tentative friends, only getting along when it was needed. Lotor and Lance met on a trade planet called Safire for different reasons. Lance was there to meet the ruler and learn all that he could while Lotor was there to train with their guards,” she started reminiscing.

“Why don’t we go to the holodeck? They could then see the lovers,” Coran suggested and Allura nodded.

“That’s a good idea,” she agreed and they walked over to deck in question and it turned on, doing what Allura’s thought’s wanted. “As I was saying….they met by chance on Safire in the market…….”

**_Flashback/Story_ **

_ Lance looked all around in awe. “Feel free to go around looking at the stalls. Our citizens would be honored to have an Altean diplomat buy one of their items,” the Safirian advisor said with a smile. _

_ “Thank you,” Lance said and the Safirian walked away, knowing that Lance would go back to the castle once he was done. He went from stall to stall looking at the items offered. “Oh!” Lance crouched down and looked at a vase holding a flower that had six petals. The petals were outlined with white while the inside was a pale blue with a strip of deep purple going up the middle transitioning to deep blue. Spots of deep blue also littered the petals. There was also quite a few stems holding pistols in a light purple color ending in a deep purple, blue tint pistols. _

_ “I see you have your eye on the Lagoon’s Tears _ **(Blue Lagoon Lily if your curious)** _ ,” a voice called out. Lance looked up to see a Safirian standing in front of him and he nodded. “It was gathered on a distant, uninhabited planet that has no name. But the locals call it….‘Earth’,” he explained and Lance looked in awe at the flower. _

_ “Really? It’s so beautiful,” he commented and the Safirian smiled. “How much?” _

_ “Do you have our currency?” the Safirian asked and Lance nodded. “10 SAC for it,” he answered and Lance turned a bit to dig into his pockets. _

_ “Ung,” Lance grunted as a body hit him and knocked him over. _

_ “Oh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t see where I was going,” a voice called out and Lance looked up to see a Galran man, long white hair pulled into a ponytail. The man held his hand out and Lance took it, allowing the strange Galran to pick him up. “Let me pay for the item, as an apology for knocking you over,” he continued and dug the amount out and gave it to the trader all the while Lance continued to look at him shocked. _

_ “Thank you,” Lance finally said taking the plant from the soldier. _

_ “Lotor. And you are, altean beauty?” Lotor asked in a smooth voice and Lance’s marks started glowing. _ __  
_ “Lance,” he answered and Lotor smiled. _ _  
_ __ “Well, Lance, that’s a beautiful name, fit for a beautiful man, would you like to go out? I would be grateful to get to know you better,” Lotor asked with a smile and Lance nodded.

_ “I’d love too.” _

**_End of Flashback/Story_ **

“....and that’s how they met. After that, they went on many dates in secret since the two planets didn’t like the other. But then something horrendous happened. Lance was killed going to a war-torn planet, killed by his lover’s people. Lotor went to Lance’s side and held him in his arms and cried. Cried until a soldier killed him too,” Allura said a couple tears fell down her cheeks.

Coran placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as the deck showed what her father saw, the lovers embracing still even in death. “King Alfor knew of their love along with Emperor Zarkon. When Alfor told Zarkon, they decided to honor the fallen star-crossed lovers and became allies. They made sure the universe was in an era of peace so that no one else felt that pain. Zarkon even named his own son after the fallen soldier,” Coran finished and the paladins themselves wiped away their tears.

“My father told me that he found out because the two lovers had one such bond because of their love for each other,” Allura continued and looked out the door toward where Lance would be. “And his bond seems just like that.”

********************

“ _ How do you feel, love? _ ” Lotor asked when they were alone in the hall. Lance looked up at Lotor and gave a small smile.

“Tired and cold,” Lance answered honestly and Lotor smiled at that.

“ _ Well, if it’s like the other times, I imagine that sleeping will help that, _ ” Lotor replied and Lance nodded at that.   
“Ya, I just feel bad since we just got to talk,” Lance admitted right as he entered his room and sat down on his bed. He grabbed his blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders over the blanket Hunk gave him.

“ _ I don’t mind, love. Just get better and we can talk tomorrow, _ ” he responded with a soft smile.

“You promise?”

“ _ I promise. Goodnight, love _ ,” Lotor said.

“Goodnight, love,” Lance answered back with a yawn. He then closed his eyes before opening them and Lotor was gone. He quickly did his nightly routine before laying down with the blankets pulled to his chin.

********************

“You wish to meet the paladins?” Kolivan asked looking down at Lotor in surprise. His hand floated in front of the hologram he was typing on.

“Yes. I wish to finally meet them. They’ve waited long enough,” Lotor said and Kolivan looked at him with a calculated look.   
“And why do you think now would be best?” he asked.

“Because, I love their blue paladin, Lance, and have the sacred bond with him,” Lotor answered and Kolivan made a noise of surprise.

“You have the sacred bond of lovers with the blue paladin?” he asked shocked and Lotor nodded.

“Yes, I don’t know how or why, but when he was old enough, our bond was established,” he explained and Kolivan looked at Lotor and rubbed his chin in thought.

“Those are extremely rare. Are you sure you don’t know how?”

“I don’t know how,” Lotor confirmed again as he looked down.

“Hmm,” Kolivan hummed as he pulled up the imgaes of the two lovers. “You look just like the soldier from story.”

Lotor looked at the image in surprise. “And Lance looks like the diplomate,” he commented and Kolivan nodded silent agreement.

“That he does. Maybe you should be reunited,” he finally said going to contact the princess.

********************

“He must have a bond considering he was just talking to someone,” Allura commented and the others nodded their agreement.

“I’ve never said this before, but Lance looks like the altean diplomate from the story,” Coran commented and the others nodded their agreement.

“He does. I wonder if the person he’s talking to looks like the soldier,” Allura commented then and Coran nodded his agreement as he twisted his mustache. “Oh,” at the beeping, Allura pulled out a device and there stood Kolivan. “What do you need Kolivan?” she asked.

“ _ I have a Blade member here who would like to meet you in person. And he looks like the soldier from the story of how Galrans and Alteans became allies, _ ” Kolivan said and Allura looked at Coran in shock.

“Is that so? Our Blue Paladin looks like the diplomate, minus the ears and markings of course,” Allura commented and Kolivan nodded.

“ _ I’ve noticed. So, do you permit this? _ ” he aske and Allura nodded.

“Yes. I wonder if they are the reincarnated lovers. We will only know for certain when they meet,” Allura said and Kolivan nodded his agreement.

“Alright then. We shall come to the Castle,” Kolivan said and Allura nodded.

********************

Lance woke up in stages. He felt someone playing with his hair, twisting it in ways that made him want to go back to sleep. His head was on something firm…... _ What am I laying on? _ he wondered. He rubbed his head against it and a soft chuckle. “Hmm?” he hummed a question and opened his eyes to see a leg. “Wha-?”

“Morning, love,” a familiar voice greeted.

“Lotor!?” Lance sat up and turned to see Lotor smiling at him. “Your here? How?” he asked and Lotor placed a hand on Lance’s jaw.   
“Kolivan allowed me to come after Allura agreeed. I’ve waited for this moment for so long,” Lotor said with a smile and Lance matched that smile as they leaned forward. Lotor placed his forehead against Lance’s and he gave a small sigh. “Can I kiss you?” he asked quietly.

“Please,” Lance said breathlessly. Lotor then shifted and placed his lips on Lance’s lips. Once they pulled away, Lance gasped. “My soldier,” he said and Lotor smiled.

“My diplomate,” he said and Lance smiled. “The universe must be kind to allow us to be together after our heartbreak,” Lotor said and Lance smiled.

“They owe use for the pain they caused,” Lance whispered and Lotor kissed Lance again and a soft glow appeared. Lotor leaned back and smiled.

“Looks like the universe thought you deserved your markings back,” Lotor said and Lance raised a hand to his cheek.

“Nothing will seperate us again,” Lance said cuddling into Lotor’s side.

“Nothing,” Lotor agreed with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> OK! So I hope you enjoyed this fic! I thought it turned out pretty cute, with a bit of angst. LOL. but anyways! Feel free to ask me anything! Even a fic request! Love, Willa.


End file.
